Uchū
by Reveire
Summary: Haibara desea que él la vea a ella también, a veces.


**Renuncia:** Detective Conan pertenece a **Gosho Aoyama.**

 **Notas:** ¡Por fin me estreno en este fandom! Espero que mi OoC no se pase de la raya, duh. ¡Espero que se disfrute la lectura!

* * *

 **Uchū**

(universo)

* * *

 **A** veces Ai se mira a sí misma y suelta suspiros ocultando su frustración al paso del tiempo que va lento. Solo que a veces no querría sentirse así, tan desolada, con el temor del futuro (pintado de negro) que la acosa y le hace temblar con las cuestiones de su edad.

«Y es que siempre fuiste una simple niña», se dice.

Para ella todo su cielo es solo lluvioso y atina a mirar al suelo y no subir nunca la mirada. Nunca desea ver sus propios errores en alto, ni tampoco divagar sobre sus propias tristezas. Así que en tal oscuridad solitaria se encuentra que decide gritar entre los ruidos de su cabeza, y ser Ai Haibara o Shiho Miyano resulta ser lo mismo, y ya no da importancia. Su desesperación crece en rojo que se enverdece y termina perdida en la carretera del tiempo. (Ya no sabe si cada vez que crece es más niña o cada vez que se cree más el cuento de que su nombre es Haibara se siente más valiente).

Es entonces cuando en medio de la penumbra y su tormenta interior Haibara oye la voz grave que viene desde el otro rincón, y al levantar la vista levemente avergonzada encuentra los ojos prendidos en luz brillante, con ambas manos colgándole a un lado, los lentes empañados y las rodillas raspadas. Haibara enrojece y Conan Edogawa sonríe como si hubiera resuelto un caso más. Es ella envuelta en lágrimas y soledad, sin orientación en todos sus pecados tortuosos que arrastraron todo esfuerzo hecho alguna vez. Es ella en medio de su tormenta imaginaria la que le hace acercarse y colocar cuidadosamente sus lentes en su rostro con un: «Todo está bien, te protegeré».

A veces, en las noches, Haibara se pregunta si ésas simples palabras al viento fueron las que comenzaron sus largas miradas hacia él.

A Haibara Ai le gusta la voz grave de él, le gusta verlo correr sobre la tierra sin importar los disparos, le gusta su sonrisa ante el sol resplandeciente, le gustan sus contra el vidrio empañado, le gusta su espalda ancha a pesar de permanecer en el cuerpo de un niño, le gusta incluso su mirada perdida cuando él piensa en otro amor, uno lejano que no sabe de su identidad.

«Serías más encandilador si me vieras a mí con esa añoranza, Kudo-kun».

Es amor, o casi.

Pero Haibara ignora aquella angustia del primer amor y sigue apegada a sus palabras bonitas, a sus promesas de: «Sí, volveremos a ser como antes, Haibara». Y a veces contra la ventana empañada por culpa de la nieve, Haibara quiere callarle todas esas deducciones que suelta constantemente (con su orgullo de detective), quizás con una mirada tímida, quizás con sus labios contra los suyos. Pero no lo hace. Permanece en la frialdad permanente, porque a pesar de todo su temor ante la crueldad del mundo aún perdura.

Pero siempre es él tomando sus manos y diciendo: «Está bien, todo estará bien. Así que no huyas de tu destino, Haibara. No huyamos de _nuestro_ destino».

Y es que ella no puede evitar dibujarlo en las estrellas, en el miedo, en lo alegre. De repente la voz de él está en cada ruido y en cada silencio, y de alguna manera aquello le gusta.

–Entonces tu mirada podría centrarse en mi primavera, quizás. Y así no tener que alejarte tanto de mi–Le dice una tarde mientras continúa escribiendo, distraída.

Conan deja la pelota a un lado y le mira con una ceja encarnada.

– ¿Ah?

Se la queda mirando y ella solo sigue dándole la espalda, escribiendo en el ordenador con su bata blanca puesta. Conan da unos pasos para acercarse más.

– ¿Qué dices, Haibara? Otra vez con esas cosas tuyas…

Ella lo mira sobre su hombro, ocultando su sonrojo leve que crece cada vez más. «Ojalá me miraras».

–Tú eres el detective–contesta, fingiendo frialdad–. Dedúcelo.

Ella está con una sonrisa escondida durante todo el día.

.

.

Cuando a la noche siguiente él se inclina sobre los labios de Haibara, torpemente y sin estar seguro de sus propios pensamientos divagando por su mente confundida, el tiempo en la tormenta de ambos no importa mucho.

El universo entero calla al verlos con las manos tímidamente entrelazadas frente a la ventana empañada.

.

.


End file.
